


The Refuge

by atheandra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Sometimes the Avengers needs time away from each other... Pepper has the perfect place for that.





	The Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> It's crack... No really... And 100% Domestic no one is fighting, not even against villains, just Pepper taking care of people.

It was at the beginning, when they had to rebuild the tower, that Pepper seized the opportunity, she made an entire floor disappear from the mainframe so Tony couldn’t modify it or change its purpose, JARVIS was even nice enough to take it off everything, according to the elevator the tower only had 75 floors plus the Penthouse which consisted of 5 floors in itself, but there was a floor in between the 75th floor and the Penthouse, Pepper’s floor, her Refuge. 

No one, but she, was to step foot here, even the workers didn’t know it existed, she made all the works herself, sometimes after a meeting with the board, with all those old men looking down on her she just needs to take a hammer and build her shelves, or after Tony did something stupid she would get down there and lose herself in a simple task, painting, clipping, wiring, whatever the task as long as she didn’t need to think. 

After the attack, which her floor miraculously survived with only a Loki shape indent on the ceiling, she decided to open her floor to Bruce, if anyone needed an escape from Tony it was him. Tony seemed to think Bruce was both his personal M.D. and his sounding board on everything, even things Bruce never heard off before he stepped foot into Tonyland. 

Bruce loved this place, there was a yoga room, a green room, a bar, Pepper even built a dance floor, and a little kitchen, but also a shower big enough for the Hulk to relax in it. 

Things became more complicated when the rest of the Avengers started to move in, then more Avengers were added to the tally. 

The first to be welcome to the Refuge was Darcy, the poor Scientist Wrangler, took it upon herself to bring Thor and Steve up to date with History and social interaction, and sometimes it was taking a lot out of her to not crack when one of them didn’t know what was the difference between Star Wars and Star Trek. She made the more use of the Kitchen and the Dancefloor, she liked to dance to silly tunes while whatever she baked was in the oven. 

It took a long while before Pepper decided to open the Refuge for a fourth person, they needed to have nowhere else to escape for her to agree, and then came Vision. 

She didn’t exactly invite him, as he so much phased onto the floor trying to escape Natasha. Apparently, no one was getting used to FRIDAY, and they kept hunting him down for him to solve all their problems in the same way JARVIS used to when he was there. They were asking for the address or phone number of their favorite restaurants, to locate someone or something they misplaced, but they also came to him when the Internet was malfunctioning, they kept getting kicked out of the mainframe. Oh, Vision knew why, JARVIS had known every password and was constantly login them in, FRIDAY wasn’t there yet, but she would be, and anyhow Vision didn’t have this type of knowledge, he wasn’t JARVIS. 

So, Vision came down to the Refuge from time to time, to escape the Avengers and their JARVIS addiction. 

As Vision found the place, Pepper had to make up rules for the floor, no one was allowed to talk to the others unless they made it clear it was okay to do so, and even then, it was to be a place of peace, and relaxation so no asking medical advice from Bruce, administrative stuff from Pepper, reminding Darcy of her self-imposed list of tasks or asking Vision about the internet, or the electricity, and it went on implicitly for every new person welcomed into their mist. 

Which led to Stephen Strange seeking refuge with them one day, oh Pepper knew strictly speaking he had his own place and shouldn’t require the Refuge’s help, but phones were turned off on this floor, and only FRIDAY relating an emergency was allowed, and the good Doctor needed that. Tony and Bruce had immediately started hounding him about magic, how it worked, could they test it, how different it was from Thor’s or Loki’s. It was tiring, but Pepper let him suffer through that, the day Clint called him for an emergency only to admit he had a cold and ask for medical advice, Pepper led Stephen to the Refuge knowing he would soon be asked by several of the supers to cure all their little owie. 

Then, it didn’t take long for others to be added, Happy first, because Peter kept calling him, even when he thought he would be Teen free because the brat was at school, he always wanted news and updates on everything, and everyone, The Refuge cellphone free rule was a Godsend to him. 

Soon Peter made another victim, Steve was ready to kill the teen after the tens phone call in the middle of the night asking for help to do a History report on Nazis and World War II. Peter was disregarding everything Steve had to say anyway because his teacher wanted something other than the reach of Captain America’s History everyone wrote about since Steve was defrosted. Cap and the rest of Europe didn’t fight the same war, Steve was going after Red Skull while every last soldier not in the Howling Commando were going against Nazis, and it was what the teacher wanted. Sure, Steve had some Intel about that, but as it was not his focus at the time, it came from newspapers and reports Peggy would let him read, he had no more details or knowledge than could be found in History books. And that wasn’t even taking into account his flashbacks, nightmares, and general bad nights, every time someone was asking about that time. 

All in all, Pepper knew Tony was well aware of her missing floor, but as long as the Avengers and co had somewhere other than the gym to relax if they needed it, and so long as they didn’t push Pepper to a burn out by invading her space, he was disregarding it. Pepper loved him for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
